The Vagrant Shadow
by Cornrose0501
Summary: This story is from the original anime "残り紅". Akane was touch by one kind of mushi called Oomagatoki and she became a shadow. I want to describe Akane's thought and feeling. So I wrote this story.


This story is from the original anime "残り紅", I love this story and I want to write a story about Akane's thought. After she became a shadow, I wondered what she thought and her feelings. I wrote this story in first person to describe Akane's thought. I hope you will like this story and give me some advice and review.

Thank for your reading.

* * *

Twilight, at this moment, I am always eager to reach the irresistible shines. The glow of sun flames the western sky with crimson and orange colors. The beautiful scenery soon takes my breath and catches my sight. It seems that…it is somewhere I belong.

I reach my hand for the warm glow beyond my control but I can only touch nothing.

Because I am only a shadow, the deserted shadow. However, I still don't know when I realize I am in a form of shadow.

* * *

It seemed that it was long time ago.

What I can merely remember is I saw a strange shadow approaching me and then my world came into darkness and trance. The next time I opened my eyes; there was an orange sky in my sight. I thought I was faint and lay on the ground originally, but it didn't seem so. I was stuck on the ground. I couldn't stand on the ground anymore.

"It must be a dream. It's a nightmare." I thought then. I tried to pinch my face to feel the pain then I could wake up from my dream. But it didn't work. I was still in the same situation.

Suddenly, the terrifying and frightening feelings flushed into the depth of my heart. I could feel helplessness seizing my breath and the salty tears wet my cheeks. I didn't know what to do. There was no one else passing by for help, and the circumstance was getting more serious. Despair was the only thing I could know.

I closed my eyes and cried in silence.

When eyes closed, I could feel there were many "things" approaching me. I opened my eyes and saw there were a giant black shadow from the eastern land and some small gray shadows of clouds near to me.

"They are shadows. After sunset, all the ground will get into darkness." I murmured and stared at those shadows blending with me.

"We were the same." This feeling stopped me crying and made me feel comfortable.

"So…I am a shadow now?" They didn't answer me but I felt them agreed. "Well, it sounds weird. How can I become a shadow? I was a human before." They were still in silence. "All right. At least, I can feel home with you." I smiled and closed my eyes again. But this time, I could clearly feel that I was embraced by them and all the bad thing had gone away.

Since then, I am really a shadow in my consciousness. I start my different and new life.

I often hang around to have an adventure to find something new in daytime. Sometimes I will walk around the villages and meet some people but I often avoid them. I don't want to be seen because they will try to figure out what the shadow is and I can't have a secret life. Thus, I like to walk into forests to play with tame deer and rabbits and feel the fresh air and gold light spread on me. It makes me forget the worry and what I have to do is to enjoy this moment.

But I love twilight the most. I can't express the feeling but I only know that the resplendent sunset is the only thing I admire and adore. Afterward, the mysterious, beautiful, attractive, and dangerous night comes. It's time for me to sleep. I watch the starry night before I fall asleep.

"It sounds that being a shadow is not bad." I always talk to myself.

And, one beautiful day comes to the end.

I start an adventure again and today my destination is a small village.

The village is surrounded by vital forest, and the villagers are all friendly and kind. I have been here once and this is the second time I come to this place. I really love here, and it seems like I belong to here because the views of the paths, houses, and people are so familiar for me. But I can't tell the reason.

I walk along the streets and see a boy and a girl coming. I soon hide into the shadow of a tree.

"Yokichi, let's have an adventure in the forest today. It must be fun." The girl talks to the boy. "Well…it sounds great but we can't let our parents know." The boy answers.

"Maybe we can find some partners." The girl smiles and seems excited. "That's great. See you at the bridge then, Mikage." The boy waves his hand and runs away and the girl also walks away.

"Yokichi…this name is so familiar. Have I heard of it?" After they leave, I walk out from the shadow and think of that boy's name and appearance. "I must see him before. Well, he's only a person I have seen; it doesn't matter." Thus, I keep walking to take a look of this village. But such a feeling lead me on one road; I don't know where it will take me. After a while, I stop my step in front of a house.

"My home…" This word soon occurs into my mind and I want to know something more. But some voices arouse my attention.

"Dad, I will go out with my friends. I will go home before sunset." A girl is talking to a man. Then I find the girl is the one who talked to the boy. "I know. Be careful, my lovely Mikage." The man pats the girl's head tenderly.

At this moment, envy and hatred arise in my heart. Why he pats her head? Why he smiles at her? Why he is so tender to her? Why? Why? Why?

"I should be that girl because I am your daughter!" I scream. But no one can hear my indignation and disappointment. Those words come out of my control and I don't know how it happened.

"Wait…what I have said? I am your daughter?" I frown and try to clarify my thought. It doesn't make sense.

"Why do I regard the man as my father? Oh…do I have parents? Who am I? Should I have a name?" I stare at the azure sky, and there is something hunting in my mind.

"Akane…" One name escapes from my mouth and I can't tell the strange feeling of this name. "I must hear of this name. She must be someone I know." I fall into contemplation and try to recall some memories.

I close my eyes and follow the trace of intuition in my mind, and I find there is an exit with light at the opposite side. I run toward the light and go through the border.

The first sight of the view is a little girl standing in the sunset. It seems that she is waiting for someone. Nevertheless, there is a single shadow of a human behind her. I mean shadow is the shape that something's form making on a surface, but that shadow exists singly. Then, that strange shadow touches the girl's but when I want to see more about that. I soon feel uncomfortable.

My sight becomes vague and dark. Therefore, I open my eyes then I realize one thing.

I am that girl who I saw in my memories.

Well, it is so weird and makes me feel confused. But, it really is.

I was touched by that shadow so I am also a shadow now. The girl called Mikage must be that shadow.

And, my name is Akane.

How could it be?

Jealousy occupies my mind. No, no, no. The girl should not be here. She replaces me. I hate her. She doesn't belong to here!

"No!" I'm too afraid of having this horrible feeling. I, I don't want to stay here. It makes me feel disgusting.

So, I run. I run far away from there, my home. I don't even turn around.

* * *

After escaping from that village, many years have passed.

Why didn't I take my identity back? Maybe I pity Mikage, that girl who replaced me.

If I touched her, she would turn into a shadow again. And she seemed happy then. How could I be cruel to her?

Anyway, it was the past. I lead a free and wonderful life now.

As usual, I am taking a walk in the forest at twilight. The leaves of the trees are shrouded by the gold glow of the sun. The scenery is so beautiful.

Suddenly, some footfalls break the silence. It sounds that the person is hurried.

"Akane, is it you?" That one calls my name.

I stop to turn around to see who that guy is. He is an elder whose hairs are all turning iron-gray. "I'm Yokichi. Don't you remember?" He talks again.

Why does he know I am Akane? I'm only a shadow.

I feel confused and uneasy. He is approaching me.

"I'm sorry for you. Let me take this responsibility. You are innocent, Akane." He looks at me sincerely.

"But…I have a good life now." I say, though he can't hear.

"Sorry. So, let me replace you. Come back to the real world." He walks toward me and I feel afraid. "Don't do that. Leave me alone!" I run, run fast.

But his shadow soon catches mine. At this moment, I lose my consciousness.

"Um…" I rub my eyes and find I am standing beside bushes. I am standing on the ground, the real ground.

"What happened? I come back to the real world…" I look down at my hands, my body, and my shadow. "No, I don't want to have this kind of end." I look for another shadow. That man really touched me so he might become a shadow.

I look for everywhere he might hide himself carefully, but I can't.

"No. Why did you do that?" Tears drop from my eyes, and I can't stop them.

I knee down and my hands cover my face.

There are other people finding me, and they are very surprised and feel unbelievable. But I don't care that anymore. I just cry loudly and heartbrokenly.

Till the sun vanishes under the horizon.


End file.
